Being A Vampire is the Pits
by Jonathan 81
Summary: (Complete) Warning: Character Death. This was a challenge. Death of Spike Challenge. R/R (B/S)


Title: Being A Vampire is the Pits (1/1)  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Category: S/B (Only Time I will Write One)  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive. Just e-mail me.  
  
Summary: Death of Spike Challenge  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story. Whedon, UPN, Fox own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.  
  
Special Thanks to Wicked Raygun, Ozmandayus, TC, and Legendary Dark Knight Dante  
  
Spike was in his crypt alone, lying atop his coffin, staring at the ceiling. It was morning. He hated not being able to enjoy the warmth of the sun. The only way for him to be warm was to have sex with Buffy. Images of his past encounters with her ran wild through his mind. "She is beautiful." She was alive and in the pure sense of the word and he was not. He was cold to the bitter core. Spike believed that he was in love but was he really? The blood that ran through his veins was not his own, for his own had been drained from him centuries ago. True, he was immortal, but what good was that if you had no one special. He had Druscilla, at one point, but he lost her.  
  
He walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out a cup of blood and stood there staring at it. Spike was not even a true vampire. He had that stupid chip in his brain; he could no longer know the thrill of drinking fresh blood. "This isn't even human blood. I'm living off of bleeding butcher scraps!" He took a swig of it and turned around after closing the door. Spike had forgotten how to enjoy food to its fullest caliber. He missed the taste; the sweet sensation of his taste buds at work.  
  
Spike sat down and flipped on the television. Nothing was on with `Passions' already over. There was nothing else left to watch.  
  
Only if he had a soul, like Angel did. "Lucky bastard." Spike always teased him for it but deep down he regretted it. Angel made the best of it and fell in love with Buffy. It was love and he knew it was a fact. Love was only for the soul carriers. Buffy would never love him and he knew that as well. It would only be a matter of time until she realizes that. Love was a luxury he could not afford. He took another swig and wiped the remaining blood off his face.  
  
Spike glanced to his right and saw one of Buffy's stakes in the corner. He got up and walked towards it. Spike squatted down and picked it up, inspecting every inch of it, every grain of wood it contained. He began playing with it, twirling it in his hand. Memories of time spent with the slayer flashed inside his brain. A small smile appeared on his face. He did care about her, but were his feelings true.  
  
The only way for him to fight anymore was to fight against demons. As long as he could remember, he knew vampires attacked humans and not their own kind. True, it was hunting, but it was the wrong kind. "That stupid chip!" Spike examined the stake again as the door to his crypt burst open. His heart felt a sudden joy but it was only temporary. Buffy walked in looking at Spike holding her stake.  
  
"What are you doing, Spike?" Buffy went around to see him face to face.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw that behind the façade of love was a hurt soul. Spike knew that she did not love him. How could anyone like her ever love him; his soul was gone and long forgotten. "Thinking, Goldilocks. That's all."  
  
"What about?" Buffy asked him with a perplexed look on her face. "You can tell me."  
  
"Do you love me? I mean sex aside and all. Is there love here?" Spike already knew the answer to that but he wanted to know if she knew.  
  
"I . . .um . . ." Buffy looked deep within herself to find out the truth. Spike does care for me but is it love? I don't know; I mean I can live without him. Do I want to? All of a sudden something downed on her. I am the slayer and he is a vampire. I was put on this Earth to get rid of his kind. I had a relationship with Angel and look how that turned out. He didn't have a soul and he has the chip. This Spike I am talking to may not even be the true one. He has tried numerous times to destroy my friends and me and then he has taken care of Dawn when needed. She debated back and fourth before she came to a conclusion. "I'm sorry, Spike but no."  
  
"Then do what you have to." Spike handed her the stake. "I am a vampire and you are the slayer, after all. I know you can't love me. I gave it a lot of thought before you came here. I'm just a shell. I'm not William, anymore, and I have no desire to be, either. Without a soul, I can't be a man, but with this chip in my head, I can't be vampire either. We both know this won't last. And we both know that you can do better."  
  
Buffy was surprised about what he said. Maybe he was right? She took a couple of minutes to debate with herself further, searching for any new thoughts. There were none. She leaned in to give him a hug. "I will never forget you, Spike. I'll tell the others that you went out fighting."  
  
Spike looked around the crypt one more time. Then he saw Buffy and how concerned she looked, and for a moment, he wanted to believe it could be love, but he knew that could never happen. He nodded. "Do it. Make it quick."  
  
"I wish I knew you when you were alive." Buffy looked at him one last time to remember everything that happened today. She held the stake and jammed it in Spike's heart. Tears started to appear in her eyes.  
  
He ran his fingers in her hair and said, "This is for the best."  
  
The stake made its entrance and his body turned to dust.  
  
Buffy looked at the floor and picked up the chip from his brain. She placed it in her pocket and composed herself. The slayer took one more look around. "I am the slayer," she said trying to reassure herself. "I will never forget you." She turned around and left the crypt. 


End file.
